Wicked Hearts
by Jaloyoloti
Summary: After parting ways with Lord Sesshoumaru Rin finds herself facing a choice- hold onto her love for Sesshoumaru or settle down with a village boy. Will the two ever be reunited or will Rin finally find a place in her heart for a human? [M for violence and sexual situations]
1. Chapter 1

The boy's name was Kozue, a name that meant "tree branches". Indeed the young boy had grown into his name with a tall, spindly figure that deceived his strength. As the third child of his mother and father, Kozue was their first and only son, destined to take over their family business, the largest shop in a town called Gosokuengaiku- the town of five corners though its was often shortened to Gogaiku. The name of the town had come from the fact that it was bordered on all sides by five different entities; three other towns, a river and a forest. The river carved like a knife through many settlements, aptly named the Shihoucho river, or "town carver". On the other side of the river lay Kankei village, a small mining settlement that claimed the nearby mountain as theirs. Indeed, the families of Kankei were generations old and knew the area well, even well enough to navigate through the expansive Hoshiko forest that crept up the mountain.

Named for the large clearing from which the stars that sparkled and danced like children were beautifully visible from, Hoshiko forest was one full of magic and healing vegetation. The forest the Kankei people knew so well was known for the bounty of herbs and other flora that healers used in their arts and those brave enough to venture into the dense forest to gather these ingredients were rewarded well- if they ever returned, that is.

Hoshiko forest, while famous for its natural goods, was equally as infamous for the creatures that inhabited it. As long as people had called the base of the nearby mountain home those same people who took the chance to venture into the forest often never came back. Home to countless smaller creatures that posed little threat to anyone, this area was also inhabited by a metamorph clan of forest cats called the Yamamaya.

The Yamamaya, though formidable adversaries for anyone, human or demon, kept to the forest, preferring the tranquility of nature to bustling noise of people. Few incidents were heard of aside from those who just seemed to go missing altogether. Those who ventured into the forest came back without so much as a scratch or didn't come back at all.

It was an unusually foggy morning when Kozue opened shop for his father and mother. Most days the young man would protest waking at such an early hour, arguing that the shop was not his responsibility quite yet. On that particular day of the week though he knew the young lady Rin would be shopping in the village. It was a few years before in the spring when the girl appeared with a shy beauty that blossomed over time and was only outdone by the mystery that surrounded her. No one in the village knew much about her, the only piece of information that seemed truthful being that she lived in the small community of purely females outside of Gogaiku. The village commonly referred to the group simply as the Joseimura- village of women, or Jo-mu for short. No men were ever allowed inside the gates of the small village and residents of the group only left for necessities they could not gather themselves. Even when outside of their village the women would stay in groups of two or more for safety.

With the news of young Rin belonging to the Jo-mu Kozue was disheartened as he knew it would be difficult to get close to the young woman but he would not be deterred. Young Rin was a sight and the days they were apart only succeeded in reaffirming his resolve to make her his. He would envision himself running his spindly fingers through her tresses that were such a dark brown that they were often mistaken for the color of soot and only in the sunlight would they relinquish their true hue. The small glimpses he won of her eyes revealed a deep brown like roasted chestnuts and equally as warm and inviting. He wanted those eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, to look upon him with love and pure adoration, wanted them to cry for him and smile for him. Kozue wanted Rin but that task proved to be a challenge for a long time as he'd barely even gotten to speak to the girl. She often chose to remain mute in the village, letting her companions do the talking and trading, and only held a moment of eye contact out of respect. The man's efforts went unnoticed for a while until one day he was approached just as he was closing up shop by a figure in a robe and a hat similar to a Buddhist's kasa.

"My apologies, sir, but we are closing up for the night. Would you mind coming back in the morning?" Kozue told the man.  
>In the vanishing light Kozue could see the figure smile beneath his hat and then heard laughter that unnerved the young man slightly.<br>"I am not here to trade for your goods, young one. I am here to make you an offer to help you win the heart of the young lass you seem to fancy so much."  
>The young man knitted his brows together and ruffled his dark hair with his hand, shaking his head; he was not so naïve as to fall for such blatant trickery.<br>"Sorry, sir, but I'm not interested. Have a good evening," he responded, turning to leave and only stopping once he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder and an eerie feeling that shook him.  
>"Just hear me out, young lad. It is the heart of young Lady Rin you seek, is it not?"<br>Kozue pulled the man's hand off of himself and turned to face him, feeling that if he humored the man he might then see Kozue was truly not interested and leave.

"And if it is? What then? Are you some kind of match maker?" Kozue inquired, the chilling laughter echoing in the night air in response.  
>"Not at all. I am merely a traveling salesman of fine and unusual wares. I possess a set of items that will surely capture the young lady's heart and make her yours. All yours."<br>"All… Mine?" The young man's brows furrowed once more only in contemplation that time as he thought of the things he could do to Rin if she were his and his alone. "All right, I'll bite. What are these items and what do you want in return for them?"  
>The smile returned on the mysterious man's mouth as he opened a large wooden case he carried with him. The top slid off smoothly and revealed a glowing light from inside that was pale green. From the container the man carefully pulled out a vase with a bouquet of what appeared to be simple, white carnations if it weren't for the glow they emanated.<p>

"These flowers were taken from the Hoshiko Forest, deep in Yamamaya territory. Ordinary flowers by day though as you see they emit a glow when the moon shines upon the earth. If you give one of these to young Rin each time you see her she will slowly fall in love with you until she is yours completely. All I ask in return is something of hers." the wares man explained.  
>Kozue looked upon the man with skepticism but the yearning in his heart for Rin was so overwhelming he would do anything for her love. Yet this man was not asking for anything from Kozue, but for something from Rin. What would a man want with something from the girl Kozue desperately sought after? What could a man like him do with something of hers?<p>

"Why do you want something of Rin's? Certainly a man like yourself could do without useless baubles." Kozue said.  
>The man laughed, "I see, you are weary. Good boy. But I am simply a collector of fine and beautiful things from fine and beautiful ladies. No trickery here just adding to a collection. In fact if you can get a few things of hers it could strengthen the magic and make it happen quickly. Place something of hers in a vase with water from the Shihoucho and keep the flowers there. The water will drink up her essence and feed it to the flowers making them much more potent. She could be yours in a moon's time."<br>A month... A month would be all it would take for Rin to love him? He had waited so long and in month she could be his?

"And all I have to do... Is give you something of hers?" Kozue clarified.  
>"Precisely. A trinket, a comb, anything that belongs to her."<br>"Fine. When do you want it?"  
>A devilish smirk spread across the man's lips. "Oh, no need to worry about it until she is helplessly in love with you. I will come back then and I expect payment, otherwise I can't help what may happen."<br>"What may happen? Like what?"  
>"I can't say for sure," the man said, wiping his brow, "But I take you for a man of your word so we shouldn't have to worry about it, right?"<br>"Of course," Kozue said, trying the shake the foreboding feeling.  
>The man handed the vase of carnations over and tipped his hat.<br>"Good luck, young one, may all your wishes come true."  
>Kozue nodded, "Thank you for your business, sir. I will make Rin mine."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days until Kozue saw Rin. Her and her companions from Jo-Mu came down the market street as usual. Kozue grinned when he saw her and bowed politely when they stopped at his stall.  
>"Good morning, everyone," he said cheerfully.<br>They all chimed a greeting back except for Rin who smiled shyly and dipped her head down out of politeness.  
>"And an especially good morning to you, Miss Rin," Kozue whispered for her to hear.<br>Her smile faltered and her gaze left him, Rin only nodding in response. She was still unsure of how to feel when she was given special attention. Her teacher, Umita, said that attention made the gods jealous. Rin did her best to be polite yet remain humble.

"Will it be the usual for you ladies today?," Kozue asked, rummaging around in some wood barrels.  
>"Yes, please," Rin's friend Momo answered, "But we were also wondering if you had any salt. No one else seems to have any today."<br>"I can certainly check and see if we have some in the back. Please wait a moment," the young man said, giving Rin a sly wink.  
>Heading into the back room he looked in the salt barrel and found two pouches left, sure to last someone or even a large group for a while. Kozue tucked the pouches into the belt of his yukata and went to the back corner to find the flowers from Hoshiko forest. With nervous hands and a plea to the gods for the magic to work he pulled one stem from the bunch and hid it behind his back as he went back to the front.<p>

"I did manage to find a couple bags of salt. Normally I would ask for five ryo for these but since you are such wonderful customers I will lower the price to three." Kozue explained.  
>"That is a good price for a such a rare commodity so far inland. We appreciate it, sir, and will be sure to come back again," said another of Rin's companions.<br>Kozue smiled at each of the girls in turn, stopping on Rin.  
>The group turned to leave, saying their farewell, but Kozue laid a delicate hand on Rin's shoulder.<br>"Miss Rin, I have a gift for you. It would mean a lot to me if you would accept this as a token of my feelings for you," the young man said, pulling the flower from behind his back.  
>Rin studied the flower for a moment, thinking of it as an ordinary flower. A white carnation was held before her and the tips of its petals were slightly stained pink.<p>

He said it was a gift, a token of his affection for her. Though she did not harbor any feelings towards the boy in turn she had a hard time convincing herself to reject it. It was rude to refuse such a heartfelt gift and Rin did not want to incur any ill feelings.  
>With a light touch Rin reached out and took the flower from Kozue, opening her mouth to say something but instead bowing very deeply out of respect and thanks.<br>"It seems like a rather plain flower but I think you find it has its secrets," he said, smiling at her.  
>Rin tipped her head to the side thoughtfully, weary of things that were magic that she knew nothing about. Kozue, though, was a nice boy whom Rin had never gotten any malicious feelings from; perhaps he was just a boy who happened across something very special.<br>Again, Rin bowed her head and turned to leave, catching up with her companions who tittered on about her present.

As the group fell out of sight, Kozue looked down on the table and smirked. The flower had been ample distraction from the coin purse Rin left behind. Kozue quickly grabbed and pocketed the purse before going back to work.

* * *

><p>It was early, the sun just barely dipping below the horizon but Rin decided to call it a night. Going to the village always took a lot out of her; human interaction was not her favorite thing in the world. They said her aversion to people made her seem rude and the forced outings to the village every week were part of her training, training to become better acquainted with people. She was not, however, rude, she just plain didn't get along well with people. Around Jaken, Ah-Un and Lord Sesshoumaru she was chatty and full of energy, she loved them all dearly and felt that they accepted her the way she was.<p>

In town, surrounded by strangers with their fake smiles and small talk, Rin was checked every little detail of herself to make sure she did no wrong in their did not stare too long but not too little as to be impolite. She checked the tilt of her head, the position of her shoulders and feet, how long her stride was and how she held items. Everything was picked apart when around others and she was so very frustrated with it all. She longed for the freedom she had with the others where all she had to worry about was getting in Lord Sesshoumaru's way. Those days were long gone though and she was not sure they would ever come back.

She stifled a sob and buried her face into her pillow, making sure no one heard her cry.  
>He just left her there. After years of traveling together he just left her. She never got an explanation from him, though Jaken had offered many that she did not believe.<br>"It's time for you to live with your own people."  
>"It's time you learned to fight."<br>"It's time to find your calling."  
>It's time for this, it's time for that but Lord Sesshoumaru showed no inclination that any of that was true. He didn't even say if he would come visit her.<br>Twice that man had brought her back from death and then nothing, not so much as a goodbye. Lord Sesshoumaru had never been a warm person but he had never done anything to hurt Rin, not like the day he just flew away.

Even more exhausted after crying Rin hoped sleep would come for her quickly but something kept her up. Finally pulling her face away from the pillow she found a faint light in her room. The sun had long since cast it's last beams of light so she looked around to find the source. Surprisingly she found that the carnation, the one Kozue had given her, was glowing with a pale light. Brows furrowed, she crawled over to where she had put it, in a small vase on top of a table. It seemed to breath and with each exhale a puff of sparkling light glimmered in the dark room before dissipating. Carefully Rin reached out and touched one of the petals. The whole flower, stem and all, seemed to shake with ticklish delight. Rin smiled and felt an urge to thank Kozue, this time with words.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he was coming, the presence of a full demon like him was hard to miss. Still the old man feigned unawareness and continued to eat.  
>"Greetings, master Totousai," came the familiar squawk.<br>"What? Huh? Who's there?" The man said, looking left then right.  
>"Behind you, you great buffoon!" Jaken yelled impatiently, shaking his staff.<br>"Oh," Totousai tipped he head backwards, nearly falling over in the process. Righting himself and slowly making his way over, Totousai looked up at the tall demon.  
>"Lord Sesshoumaru, is it? Please sit, make yourself comfortable." the man said.<br>"I've no time for your pleasantries, Totousai. I have a job for you." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
>"Ah, yes," Totousai said, nodding towards the case Jaken was struggling to get off of Ah-Un, "A job of course. What can I do for the young master?"<br>"I need daggers and armor made from the pieces I've collected."  
>Totousai walked over, meeting the toad demon halfway. Jaken opened the case hurriedly, tossing the lid open.<br>"Oh, I see. This must have been a big one."  
>"Yes," Jaken said, breathing heavily with the effort of moving the case, "We heard rumors of it in the east. Though large and powerful he was no match for Lord Sesshoumaru."<br>"That's Lord Sesshoumaru for you, never met a foe who could defeat him. Except Inuyasha. And Naraku. And that fan woman. And-" A glare cut Totousai off. He cleared his throat gruffly and looked over the pieces. There were several scales and two large fangs in the trunk. Easily identified by the master eye of the old toolmaker, the pieces of the slain basilisk were prime specimens to be worked.  
>"Will I be making these pieces for you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"<br>"No," he said, "They are for Rin."  
>"Young lady Rin. I see, I will make them suited for her. Basilisk scales, especially ones of these size, will take some time to work. And I am guessing you want to preserve the venomous properties of the fangs as well."<br>"If at all possible, yes," Sesshoumaru replied.  
>"Of course, of course. I have something I'm already working on but I will work on your items as soon as possible after this one is finished. Still it will take a few moons before the pieces will be ready for use."<br>"That's fine, I have other preparations to make in the meantime."  
>"Good, good... Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't meant to be rude but there is far more material here than I will be using for your pieces."<br>"Keep the rest as payment," Sesshoumaru said.  
>"Payment? The lord is feeling especially generous today, isn't he, imp?"<br>Jaken merely shrugged then looked closely at Totousai. Something seemed wrong.  
>Totousai had a far off look in his eye. There was a prickling in his mind, a message coming through. It was about the girl. Something was going to happen to her, something terrible. Totousai's eyes rolled back and he reached out into the air, grasping at something invisible.<br>"He will... He will take her soon." Totousai choked out.  
>Sesshoumaru, watching the man, felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.<br>"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>"Huh? Did I say something?" Totousai scratched hs head, looking thoroughly confused.<br>The young demon lord's gaze narrowed as he thought about the message. Suddenly he turned around.  
>"Jaken, we're leaving."<br>"But m'lord, we just got here. Can't was rest a mo- M'lord!" Jaken called, watching Sesshoumaru who was already off into the sky.

There was some hesitation as Rin crossed the threshold from the market stall into the house.  
>"Don't worry, miss Rin, it's just the two of us. We won't be disturbed."<br>Rin nodded but somehow his words didn't make her feel any better. A smile spread across the young man's lips as he lead her into the main room of the house. Wordlessly he motioned for her to wait as he ducked behind another curtain. He came back moments later with a small jug and two cups.  
>"We got some sake in today. Would you like to join me for a drink, Miss Rin?"<br>Rin nodded, finding it impossible to deny him her participation. A part of her wanted to leave but she could not say no to his pleasant smile and kind words. It was like she wasn't herself anymore and that frightened her.  
>"Please, Miss Rin, sit and make yourself comfortable," Kozue said, motioning towards a padded cushion next to the fireplace. Rin nodded and took a seat, thanking him when he handed her a full cup. She took a sip as he stoked the fire, Rin finding the drink quite pleasant with a nice sweetness and hardly any burn as she swallowed.<br>"This is very good," Rin said.  
>"Good, I'm glad you like it. We bought it from a family in Jouzoumachi who has been making sake since the town was settled." Kozue told her, taking the seat adjacent to her.<br>"That's impressive," she replied, watching him take a drink.  
>"Yes, they've been very good to us," Kozue smiled, looking at Rin. There was quiet fondness in his gaze and a pleasant smile on his lips.<br>"I'm glad that you decided to meet with me, Miss Rin. I've been wanting to spend time more time with you for a while now."  
>Rin was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. She took another sip.<br>"I'm flattered, Kozue," she finally said, "That you'd seek out my company. You have always been very kind to me and I appreciate that, more than you could know," she finished, a hint of sadness in her tone. She look down at her cup and thought of the other person who had shown her so much kindness.  
>The change in her mood was noticeable to Kozue and he sought to comfort her. She seemed to have had very rough times in her past.<br>He reached out slowly and placed a hand on her cheek. Rin looked at him and saw how much he cared, how he wanted to help her. Her heart ached for some unknown reason, seeing that look on his face, it was like she wanted to see that look on another face.  
>Closing her eyes slowly, Rin leaned into his touch, seeking comfort in the only person who seemed to care about her plight. She heard him shift positions and when she opened her eyes he was much closer to her, his eyes searching hers silently.<br>"Rin," he said quietly, "Beautiful Rin. You don't deserve whatever unkindness has been bestowed upon you. I'd like to bring you happiness, if you'd let me."  
>No, she thought, it's not you I want. I don't want this. I want to go back to the way things were.<br>Despite her thoughts she felt herself nod. A small smile spread across Kozue's lips before he leaned in and pressed them to hers, lingering for just a moment.

Something inside her was lost when their lips met, something irreplaceable and Rin's heart ached again but the deed was done. Her first kiss was with Kozue, the tall, lanky market boy who gave her magical flowers.  
>Tears shone in her eyes when they parted and she looked down, seeing his hand that held hers, before the tears fell.<br>"Miss Rin, why do you cry?" Kozue said, wiping away the tears.  
>"Because... Your kindness reminds of someone I miss very dearly," she said quietly.<br>"Is it someone who has passed on?"  
>"No," she said, "We have parted ways and every day I wish it wasn't so."<br>"I am sorry to hear that but I believe, truly believe, that things happen for a reason. In their stead I can make you happy, Miss Rin. I can give you everything you've ever wanted," he smiled and lightly touched her other hand, "I will inherit the store and work hard, I will make sure that you are taken care of, that your every wish is fulfilled."  
>Rin stared at him, wanting so desperately to believe him.<br>"You are a good man," Rin told him, "You will make someone very happy one day."  
>"I want that someone to be you," Kozue said, touching his forehead to hers. He cupped her cheek in his hand again, rubbing his thumb lightly over her skin before kissing her once more.<br>Her reaction was much stronger that time, Rin returning the kiss if only for a moment. She pulled away and looked at him. His dark eyes smiled and she noticed a smudge of something near his ear. She placed a hand on his cheek as well and rubbed the soot away. She found herself smiling back at him.  
>Rin felt herself slowly loosing her grip on her past. Kozue was so kind, so sweet, so handsome... Could she be happy with him?<br>"But why me, Kozue? You hardly know me," she asked.  
>"I know you're beautiful," he said, a smile on his face, "And I know you're polite. I know you're quite shy and I know you're intelligent. I know you've seen a lot in your life and I know you deserve to love and be loved in return." He filled her cup and his again, taking a sip. "I know there's a lot about you I don't know but what I don't know I'd like to learn. If it takes me my whole life I would like to know everything there is to know about you, Miss Rin."<br>Staring at him again she saw that he spoke truthfully, that he was very taken with her and that his heart was true.  
>There were some many things she wanted to tell him before he dedicated himself to her. So many things he needed to know before he took her as a wife.<br>Like that her feet smelled if she didn't use powder and that she snored in her sleep. Like that she hated edamame and slept until noon. Like that her affinity for dogs bordered on obsession and that she was afraid of the wind.  
>She needed to tell him that she was broken beyond repair and that no matter what she would never trust him fully. She needed him to know that she would rather shut herself in a room with writings about demons than make eye contact with a human. She needed to tell him that she would never love him the way her loved her, that her heart would always belong to another.<br>But she said none of those things. No matter how hard she tried something clutched those words in her throat and instead of just getting up and thanking him for his hospitality the word "Yes" was uttered from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>Kozue, elated, returned the embrace, kissing her cheek and telling her how happy he was going to make her, how happy they were going to be together.<p>

"Well, if is isn't little Miss Rin," said one girl hefting a laundry basket.  
>Rin rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, trying to manage a smile.<br>"Good morning, Fujiya," Rin said.  
>"Morning? Hardly. I hear you snuck back in at dawn this morning, no wonder you slept so late," said another.<br>Stunned, Rin looked at the few people before her and surmised that they all knew.  
>"Yes, well, I went to go look for my coin purse and lost track of time," she lied.<br>Momo looked sternly at Rin and approached her, folding a sheet as she went. The girl reached out and brushed away Rin's hair.  
>"And you happened to get a kissing mark while you were looking for this purse?" she asked, eyebrow arched.<br>Rin quickly pushed Momo's hand away and clamped her own over the mark.  
>"It's... It's a burn. I was careless when stoking the fire when I got up."<br>"Rin," Momo said quietly, "It's okay. We all know about Kozue."  
>Looking at each person in the room Rin saw nods and small smiles. Her gaze left them and settled on the floor as she played with her hands.<br>"I... I'm scared. I'm not myself around him, Momo. I feel... Possessed."  
>"I think you're in love," she said with a smile, placing a light hand on Rin's arm.<br>Rin opened her mouth to say something, to tell Momo that there was no way she was in love with Kozue, that she could never love someone who wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru but again the words never came, her tongue feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds. She simply nodded and went to do her chores in silence.


End file.
